The New Family
by EdwardRoxYoSox
Summary: What would happen if a new vampire family moved to Forks. How would Bella react? How would Edward react?
1. Chapter 1: The New Neighbors

The New Family

Chapter One: The New Neighbors

I looked out the window to find Edward's car outside already. I turned around to go down stairs, but something caught my attention. I turned back toward the window to see a moving van parked on the side of the road. I wondered who would want to move to Forks as I ran down the stairs. I smiled as I opened the door, but Edward didn't smile back.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I turned to get my jacket.

"Yea." He said as he looked around the house. I could tell that he was lying.

"You sure?" I was giving him one more chance to tell me what was going on.

"Yes, I just thought I saw something." He looked back at me and smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Well are you still looking around or can we go now?" I didn't wait for him to answer me as I stepped out of the house.

"Bella?" His voice sounded concerned now.

"Yes."

"Are you mad?" I sighed as I turned to face him.

"Of course not, I just don't see why you can't tell me what is going on. I know you were lying to me…" My voice trailed off and I starting walking toward his car.

"You'll see." He opened the car door for me, but before I got in I looked at the moving van again. I man in a long sleeve sweater got out and walked to the house, but before he went in he turned around and looked at me. He had black eyes and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, that's when I knew what Edward was talking about. As I got in the car I didn't say anything. The last time a coven of vampires came to Forks I ended up running for my life.

"Are they good?" I blurted out. Edward chuckled and I relaxed.

"Yes, they feed off of animals just like us."

"They?"

"Yes the man that you saw, a women, her daughter, and a boy."

"How old?"

"The man is 35, the women is 30, the daughter is 12, and…" His voice trailed off and I realized we were at school already.

"And what?" What was so bad about the boy that Edward couldn't tell me how old he was?

"And the boy is 18, but he says he's 17." Edward looked down as he said this, so I decided to get his mind off of the boy.

"Is the girl the real daughter of the women?"

"Yes, they died together." Edward was already out of the car and opened my door.

"How?" I asked as I got out.

"They were in a car crash." He said and I saw Alice leaning against Rosalie's car.

"Hey Alice." I didn't ask anymore questions about the new vampires and I think Edward was glad.

"Hi Bella." She whispered something to Edward and he shook his head.

"No." He said making the conversation loud enough for human ears.

"Well she needs to sometime." Alice was begging now.

"No she doesn't." I could tell the conversation was about me. One thing I hated about vampires, they can talk about someone that is standing right beside them and that person have no clue what they are talking about.

"Hey, guys we are going to be late for class." I didn't want them to talk about me anymore.

"She's right come on." Edward said quickly ending the conversation. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I think…," Alice started to say but quickly stopped. Edward stopped walking and both of them looked at the car that just entered the parking lot. Edward stiffened up and grabbed my waist. He said something to Alice and she nodded her head. "See how I agree with you, why can't you do the same with me?" When she said this I couldn't help but laugh. Edward walked me to my class, kissed me on my head, then left.

**BTW I dont own the characters in this story**


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid

Chapter Two: The New Kid

I sat down in my seat right as the bell rang. The teacher walked to the front of the room and handed out a worksheet. It was simple and wouldn't take me long to do. As I reached into my bag to get a pen out I heard someone open the door. I turned around to see a tall blonde haired boy with black eyes enter the room. He looked like he smelled something bad and I remembered how Edward was when I first met him. He walked to the teacher's desk and handed him a piece of paper. Then the teacher pointed to an open seat beside me. As he sat down I could tell he was holding his breath.

He sat as far away from me as possible and never looked up. He didn't move much, and when the bell rang he was the first one out the door. As I walked out of the classroom I saw Edward leaning on the wall.

"Hey Edward. Do you know who the new kid is?" .

"His name is Jason." Edward sounded kind of mad that I would ask him about that. His name didn't sound as old as Edward or Alice so how old was he? We were already to my next class so Edward kissed me on my forehead and left. Jason wasn't in any of my other morning classes. After Spanish Edward was there to walk me to lunch. I wasn't hungry but he still made me get something to eat.

"I'm not hungry." I said as we sat down at the table.

"You need to eat Bella." I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I picked up a French fry and ate it. Edward also picked up a fry but tore it into little pieces. Alice said something to Edward about the time Jason walked in the lunch room. Edward shook his head but Alice ignored him, and got up.

"Don't Alice." Edward growled but Alice was already walking over to him. She came back with Jason and then sat down. Jason sat down beside me and scooted away.

"Jason this Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, and Bella. I think you have her in your first period class." Alice said introducing us ignoring Edward, who was glaring at her.

"Aren't the girl who I sat next to today?" Jason asked looking at me.

"Yes." I didn't want to say much more than that because I didn't want Edward to get mad at me because I was talking to Jason.

"Well its nice to meet you." Jason seemed very nice and very shy. The rest of the lunch room was too busy to eat, the girls were all staring at Jason, and the guys were glaring at him.

"So Jason, how do you like Forks so far?" Rosalie asked after a few minuets a silence.

"Its nice, not as big as the last place I lived before but, not as sunny either."

"Nope that's the glory of Forks, no sun shine and lots and lots of rain. Its real depressing after a few weeks of living here." Edward said in a flat tone. He got up and went to go throw his food away.

"Oh shut up Edward, you like Forks just as much as we do." Alice said as Edward came over to me.

"If not more." Rosalie said as she looked at me.

"Come on Bella." Edward grabbed my hand, and I grabbed my food and my bag.

"Bye." I said as I got up. Edward grabbed my food and threw it away, then grabbed my hand again and pulled me to the door.

"Oh Edward." Alice said with an evil smile. "I win." I didn't understand what she meant by that but it had something to do with their argument this morning.

"_No."_

"_Well she needs to sometime."_

"_No she doesn't"_

I thought about the argument as we walked to Biology.

"Edward?" We were the only ones in the room.

"Yeah?" He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"What were you and Alice arguing about this morning?" I heard him sigh but I didn't look at him.

"Alice thinks you should meet your new neighbors, but I think otherwise."

" Why? If they don't drink human blood what is the problem? Unless your jealous."

"No, I mean I am but that's not why. It took me sometime to get use to your smell. I just don't trust them, not yet."

"Well Jason seem okay when he sat by me, he didn't try to attack me or anything."

"No, but his dad this morning almost did, and if it wasn't for me being right there he would have. Jason is different, he hates the smell of blood. That's the first time I've seen that in a vampire. That's why he sat as far from you as possible today."

"But don't vampires have to like blood?"

"No, we just have to drink it. Like there are some foods you don't like, there are some types of blood we don't like."

"So it doesn't bother him to be around humans when he's hungry?"

"No it still bothers him, just not as much, he can control himself a lot easier than we can when were hungry." People stared entering the room now and we had to end our conversation. Biology class was boring and I didn't really listen. I already learned what we were talking about today anyways. When the bell rang Edward walked me to my next class, gym. I changed and went into the gym to see what we were doing today. I sat down on the bleachers and waited for the class to start.

"Hey Bella." Mike said walking over to me.

"Hi Mike."

"Who's the new guy that was sitting at your table today?" He asked as he sat down beside me. He sounded jealous, but then all of the guys were so it didn't shock me.

"Jason."

"Well he had all the girls staring at him today."

"Yeah he got the most attention at lunch that's for sure." As soon as I said that Jason walked in. Mike didn't seem to happy about that but the girls were.

"Hi Bella." He said as he walked over to where Mike and I were sitting.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Hello Jason." Mike said as he got up. I tried to hide my laugh but I couldn't, he sounded so business like, it was hilarious.

"Hi…um, who are you?" He asked very confused.

"I'm Mike." He held his hand out as if he were going to shake Jason's hand but Jason didn't take it. Mike put it down then sat back down beside me.

"Well hi Mike." He said also trying not to laugh. The coach came in as the bell rang. We were playing volleyball today and everyone was happy except me. Jason and Mike were on the same team and Mike was not happy about that.

"Coach can I be on a different team?" Mike asked when he found out he had to be on the same team as Jason.

"No." The coach said as he walked away. Mike stomped off to where his team was. I wasn't on Mike's team and I was glad. Jason was really good at volleyball, and won the game for his team. Class seemed longer today and I was glad when it was over. I came out of the girls locker room to find Jason leaning on the wall just like Edward does.

"Nice game." He said as he walked over to where I was.

"Yeah, your really good." I stopped walking so Edward wouldn't see me talking to Jason.

"I'm okay, not as good as my older sister." I looked at him confused, Edward never said anything about Jason having an older sister.

"You have an older sister?"

"Yes, but she doesn't live with us right now. She's traveling, but she'll be back home in a few days." I started to walk again right as Mike walked out of the locker room. He didn't look at me or Jason as he walked passed us. "Is he always this grouchy?" Jason asked as Mike walked away.

"No, he's just jealous like every other guy." We were outside now and Edward rushed over to my side. "See what I mean?" I looked at Edward and Jason laughed.

"Well we have to go now." Edward grabbed my hand and started walking toward his car. He didn't say much as he drove me home. When he was parked in the driveway he turned toward me. "Bella, I need to go to my house for a little bit. I need you to do something for me."

"Okay." I said as I unbuckled.

"I need you to stay in the house."

"Why?" Did he not want me to go over to see the new vampire family? Was he really that jealous?

"Because your new neighbors are hungry and haven't hunted yet. They plan on doing that this weekend, but if they smell you they might hunt early."

"Okay." I nodded my head and got out of the car. Edward waited till I was inside then drove off. I shut door and went upstairs to my room. As I opened the door to my room, I heard the front door open. "Dad?" I asked, but heard no answer.

**This chapter is longer than the other one but hope you enjoy. Please review ****J**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visitor

Chapter Three: The Visitor

I ran into my room and looked out the window. There was not a car in the driveway and I froze. My first thought was to run but that would only get me closer to whoever was downstairs. I shut my door as quietly as possible, and sat on my bed. My only hope was that Alice would see that I was in trouble and tell Edward. I watched the door to see how fast it would take them to find me. I looked at my window and wondered if I could jump out of it. I ran over to it and opened it up. 

Just then I heard my door open and my pulse quickened. I got half way out of the window when I felt someone's cold hands around my waist. They pulled me back into my room with ease. I tried to get free but like all vampires they were stronger than humans. 

"Bella its okay, its just me." I stopped fighting the vampire and turned around. I let out a sigh of relief. 

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Alice pulled me toward my bed and sat me on it before she answered. Rosalie came into the room then and went over to the window.

"Edward was afraid that one of your neighbors would come over here and asked me and Rosalie to keep an eye on you." Alice said sitting down beside me. 

"What the hell!?" Rosalie yelled. Alice and I looked at her in confusion. "Who the hell is _she!_?" We ran over to the window and saw a blonde girl get out of a brand new Mustang and go into the house next door.

"Jason said he had an older sister, I wonder if that's her." I said looking at the other car in the driveway, a silver Volvo, now it was my turn to get angry. "Why is Edward over _there_?" Rosalie walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Thanks a lot Rosalie." Alice said glaring at her. I walked out of my room and made it half way down the stairs before Alice stopped me. "Is this why Edward had you and Rosalie come over? To distract me?" 

"He wanted to talk to them, but he didn't want you to find out that that's what he was doing." Alice said. "Don't be mad at him." 

"Why didn't he just tell me?" I started to walk down the stairs again. I sat down on the couch and waited for an answer.

"Because he thought that you might sneak over there if he did." Rosalie said as she came running down the stairs. 

"He's only trying to protect you." Alice said as she picked up the remote. I got up and walked over to the window and saw Edward and Jason's older sister walk out of the house. 

"Protect me? You call _this _protection?" I turned from the window and Alice and Rosalie took my spot. 

"Oh that little…" Rosalie's voice trailed off and I could tell she was mad. She wasn't mad that my boyfriend was flirting with Jason's sister, she was mad because she now had some competition. Rosalie and Alice ran out of the house and I stood in the open doorway. I leaned against the side of the door frame and watched the show. I wasn't close enough to hear what was being said, but I knew Rosalie was yelling at Jason's sister and Alice was yelling at Edward . Edward looked over at me and I just shook my head and walked back in the house. I shut the door and walked to the kitchen. I didn't have to wait long before I heard the door open and people talking.

"Oh shut up Edward you _were_ flirting with her." Alice said.

"And she wasn't even cute." Rosalie added and she was happy about that. 

"I wasn't flirting with her, we were just talking." Edward said.

"Whatever." Rosalie and Alice shouted at the same time. "Come on Rosalie, we need to give Edward and Bella some time to talk." Everything was quiet for a second and I knew they left. I heard a car start up somewhere but I couldn't tell where Rosalie hid it. 

"Bella?" Edward came into the kitchen and came over to me.

"Go away. You lied to me." I turned around so I didn't have to look at him, but he turned me back around.

"Bella, I had to. You would have followed me over if I told you."

"Edward were you flirting with that girl?" Edward looked down at the floor, that was all the answer I needed. "Edward you need to leave." I turned back around so I didn't have to look at his face.

"Bella." He grabbed my hand, but I yanked it back.

"Now." He sighed and then everything was silent. I turned around and Edward was gone, and the front door closed. I went back to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't go down stairs except to cook dinner and then went back to my room. After I got a shower, I laid down in my bed. I rolled over and looked at my window and noticed it was still open, but I didn't fell like getting up to close it. I shut my eyes but couldn't sleep. I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed and saw someone sitting on the edge of it. 

"Hello Bella." They said.


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Strangers

Chapter Four: Midnight Strangers

I couldn't see their face, but I knew this person wasn't Edward. I just stared at them, speechless.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." They got up and turned on the light. Near the door was a man, a women, and a little girl. The person that turned on the light was Jason's sister . It was Jason's family, but where was Jason, and why was his family in my room? Their eyes were black, and they were thirsty.

"Where's Jason?" Was all I could say.

"Well you already know him, and this is like, a meet your new neighbors kind of thing." The blonde said taking a step forward. "My name is Carla, this is my father Brad, this is my mother Clair, and this is my sister Molly." Carla stepped back and said something that I couldn't hear.

"Hi." I said. They all looked at the window and so did I. Edward and Jason both were standing near the open window. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason said walking over to Carla. 

"We were introducing ourselves to Bella." Carla said with a smile.

"Was that all you were going to do, introduce yourselves?" Jason waited for an answer but everyone looked down.

"Yes." Brad said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Liars." Could Jason read minds too, or could he tell when they were lying because that was his family. 

"No we're not, and now we are done so we are going to go." Carla said then all four of them left. 

"I'm sorry about that Bella, it won't happen again." Jason said and then he left too. I got up to turn my light off and then went back to my bed. Edward turned around and was about to leave just like all the rest of them. 

"Edward wait." I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay just like he always did. "Stay." He closed the window and then came to lay by me. "Edward?" 

"Yes?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"How old is Jason and his family?" 

"Carla is the oldest, she's only been a vampire for three years. Jason is the second oldest he's been a vampire for almost three years. Molly and Clair are two, and Brad…" His voice trailed off.

"He's a _newborn_!? Is that why they came here?"

"Yes, they needed to feed him, but they wont be back Jason is going to make sure of that." It was silent for a moment.

"Can Jason read minds?" I asked.

"No, but he can tell if people are lying. He's like a walking lie detector, very handy." 

"Do any of the other ones have any talents?"

"Yes, Carla is a tracker."

"Is that why Jason said she was traveling?" 

"Yes, now its time for you to get some sleep." Edward kissed me on my forehead.

"But if Carla is a tracker does that mean she will track me?" Edward didn't answer my question and eventually I fell asleep.

**This one is shorter that the other chapters and I'm sorry about that. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Carla's Perfect Soultion

Chapter Five: Carla's Perfect Solution

When I woke up Edward was gone. I went to go brush my teeth and hair, and then went back to my room. I put on a plain white t-shirt and some blue jeans, and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. After I ate I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Edward smiling at me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I said as I shut the door and walked toward his car. Carla and Jason were coming out of their house and got in Carla's car. Carla waved to Edward but Edward didn't wave back. He opened my door for me and then went around to his side. When we got out of the driveway I saw a baby blue Mustang behind us. "I think she likes you." I said knowing Edward already knew this. 

"Well Jason likes you." He said. We were going about eighty and so was Carla. "You want to aggravate Carla?" I nodded and instantly we started to slow down. By the time we got to school we were doing about twenty miles per hour. We pulled up beside Rosalie's car and got out. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmet were all leaning against her car. Carla parked on the other side of Rosalie's car and this made Rosalie mad. 

"Hi Edward." Carla said as she got out of her car. Jason got out and started walking toward the school. Carla didn't follow Jason instead she came over to where we were. 

"No one said _you_ could come over here." Rosalie said as Carla went to stand by Edward. 

"I just came over here to say sorry to Bella." She looked at me with an apologetic face, but Rosalie stepped between me and Carla blocking my view. 

"Apology not excepted, and let me tell you something. If your newborn comes near Bella again, or any other human for that matter, I will personally kill you _and_ your coven. Understand?" She didn't wait for Carla to respond she turned and walked away. We all followed her not wanting to stay behind with Carla.

_Carla's POV_

I stood there watching everyone leave. I was angry, how dare that bitch threaten _me_? She couldn't hurt me or my coven even if she did try, which was very unlikely. She didn't even care about that human girl either, I could tell. She was just jealous of my beauty, beauty she could never have. Jason came over laughing at me, I just glared at him. 

"What?" I asked as I started walking toward the front office.

"They don't like you." I knew he was right, and that was my fault. What I did last night was wrong and I knew that now, now that it was too late. 

"Well no duh, they but will." 

"How? Rosalie hated you from the moment she saw you. Then flirting with Edward made Bella hate you. And you made the rest of them hate you when you tried to kill Edward's girlfriend" I stopped walking and turned toward Jason.

"First of all, Rosalie didn't like Bella the first time they met either, second of all, I bet I could win Bella over, and third of all I can get Edward to like me and the rest can just go to hell." I turned and started walking again.

"Bella wont like if you keep hanging around her boyfriend." Why didn't Jason just leave me alone? He is so annoying.

"Soon to be her ex-boyfriend."

"Whatever." That was the last thing Jason said, and I was glad. I opened the door to the office and Jason followed. I got my schedule and walked back out. Jason showed me to where my first period was, which I could have found myself. As I walked into my first period class everyone was looking at me, like Rosalie told them everything. I gave my paper to the teacher and quickly sat down. 

I didn't know anyone in this class which made it very boring. The teacher was making us take notes so I didn't have to think about school work right now. I needed to think about how to get Bella out of the picture, and not just temporally, but for good. I could hunt her, but that would make Edward hate me. I could let the newborn have her, but I didn't want the blame to be turned on me. I could make her move back with her mom, but how could I do that? Then I thought of something better, someone to distract her from Edward. Me? No. Brad? No. Jason? Yes!

"Carla?" The teacher said pulling me out of my thoughts. 

"Huh?" Everyone was looking at me, had the teacher asked a question? 

"Pay attention. Staring off into La La Land isn't going to help you in this class." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to pay better attention." 

"No, don't _try _to pay attention, pay attention." The class laughed and he turned around back to the board. I could already tell I wasn't going to like this teacher. When the bell rang I was the first one out of the classroom. 

"How did you like your first class?" Jason said as he came up behind me. Could he not leave me alone for one day? I turned around to face him, and sighed. "That bad?" He was laughing and it wasn't funny.

"Shut up, and come with me." I said as I started walking toward my car. 

"Where are we going?" He asked as he caught up with me. 

"Home, I have an idea." I looked at him smiling. 

"What idea?" 

"You'll see."

"Are you going to hurt Bella?" His tone changed and he was worried.

"No, like I said you'll see." Jason and I got in my car and left. 


	6. Chapter 6: Mixed Up Love

Chapter Six: Mixed Up Love

_Carla's POV_

We pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. I went inside and stretched out on the sofa, and Jason went to the recliner. Brad and Clair came into the room and looked at us. 

"What are you doing home? Aren't you two suppose to be in school?" Clair asked walking over to me. I hated it when she tried to play the mother. _I_ was the oldest, _I _was in charge, and _I _was the leader. 

"Give it a rest _mother_. I have to think and _you_ breathing down my neck isn't going to help." 

"Sorry Carla but school comes first." I got up and walked over to where Clair was standing. 

"Excuse me? I don't think you understand who you are talking to. _You_ don't get to tell _me_ what to do."

"Carla she's right." Brad said walking over to stand beside Clair. 

"Shut up, both of you." I yelled. "I'm the leader, not you, so be quiet and go do whatever it was you were doing before." They turned around and went back to the other room. Molly came running downstairs and gave me a big hug. 

"Your home, your home, your home!!" She said yelling at the top of her lungs. 

"Wow you seem excited." Jason said walking over to pull Molly off of me. 

"Yes I' am, Brad and Clair have been fighting ever since you two left." Me and Jason looked at each other and then ran into the other room. On the floor was a broken vase, lots of glass, part of a picture frame, and pieces of a broken mirror. 

"W-w-what the hell happened!?" I screamed as Brad and Clair looked down at the floor. "I can't leave for one class period and the house is almost destroyed." I was shocked, and very mad. 

"Carla we are very sorry." Clair said. 

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cover the damage that was done. You want to know the only reason your still alive Clair?" She didn't answer, and I went on. "Because of Molly, but I don't know if I can take much more of this." I looked around the room. 

"Sorry…" Clair started to say, but I cut her off.

"Go! Go hunt, go do whatever, but just go!" No one moved. "Now! Everyone leave!" They all ran out of the house and into the woods.

_Bella's POV_

At lunch there was no sign of Jason or Carla. Edward and Rosalie were both equally happy. All of the girls were disappointed that Jason wasn't there, and I was too kind of, but I didn't tell Edward that. Edward was happy until he got fed up with all the girls thinking of Jason. 

"Come on Bella." Edward said getting up. I threw my drink away and left the lunchroom with Edward. Biology wasn't any better for Edward and he was tired of it. After Biology Edward walked me to P.E class then went to his car to listen to music. After gym class I was shocked to see Edward waiting for me, I half way expected to see my truck parked where Edward's Volvo was. He saw the shock on my face, and chuckled.

"You didn't expect me to wait? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"A boyfriend that is tired of people's minds." I said walking toward Edward's car. Edward helped me in and then went around to his side of the car. His phone rang and he answered it on the first ring.

"Hello? No. Then we should too. NO I'm not leaving her alone with _them _around. Tonight? Ok bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me. 

"What was that about?" I asked knowing it had something to do with me.

"It was Alice saying she saw your neighbors hunting in the woods and we should hunt too, while they were out." 

"Tonight?" I asked as he pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yes, but don't worry all the vampires in Forks will be hunting tonight." He smiled and that's when I noticed that his eyes were black. 

"Okay." After a few seconds of silence Edward turned on the radio. We listened to classical music all the way to my house. "You coming in?" I asked as I grabbed my bag and started to get out of his car. 

"No, I need to go hunt." I nodded my head then shut the car door. He waited until I was inside my house, then drove away. I went into the kitchen when I heard the T.V. turn on. Charlie wasn't home was he? I sat my bag on the floor and walked into the room and saw Jason sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I went over and sat down. His eyes were a golden color and I smiled.

"Carla's mad and I didn't want you to be alone in case she tried to take her anger out on you." 

"Well I'm going to go do my homework, I'll be in the kitchen." I started to get up, but Jason pulled me back down. 

"Bella wait." Jason took my face in his cold hands so I couldn't turn my head. Then I felt his cold lips on mine. When he kissed me his wasn't careful like Edward. I pushed against his chest, and he stopped. 

"Jason, I don't like you like that." My voice was full of pain as I said that.

"I'm sorry." He looked down at his feet and I got up off of the couch. 

"You might want to leave, Edward will probably be over here soon and he wont be happy." 

"No, I don't want to take the chance of you being alone." I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I couldn't concentrate on anything but Jason. Then I heard Edward's car in the driveway and knew there was going to be a fight.


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter Seven: Missing

Edward slammed his car door and I ran into the living room. He was already inside, when I got there. I heard what sounded like two boulders hitting each other and Jason was on the ground. 

"Don't you ever kiss my girlfriend again." Edward yelled walking over to me. "You okay?" Edward asked me, I nodded my head and Edward smiled. Jason was getting up off of the floor, when Edward kissed me. He was way more careful than Jason was. Jason growled and that made Edward very happy. His lips went down to my neck and I had to remember to breath. "I'm going to go hunt, are you okay by _yourself_?" He looked at Jason as he said the last word. 

"She wont be alone." Jason muttered. 

"I'll be fine." I said acting like Jason never said anything.

"Okay, if you do need me, here." He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to me. "I'll have Alice's." He kissed me on the head, glared at Jason, then left. I went into the kitchen and put up my homework, and then went back into the living room. Jason was watching some sports channel when the phone rang. It was the house phone and I got up to answer it. 

"Hello?" I asked. It was Charlie.

"Hey Bells. I'm going to be working late tonight so just order some pizza or something." He said, he sounded like he was in a hurry. 

"Okay bye." Click was all I heard on the other end of the phone, and I went back to the living room. I heard the door open and close and Carla entered the room looking very mad. She stopped when she saw me and Jason sitting together on the couch. "Ever heard of knocking?" I asked as I got up. Jason got up too and stood in front of me.

"Yeah I have." She said sarcastically.

"Then why don't you try it sometime?" I think she glared at me but Jason blocked my view and I couldn't see nothing, but his back.

"What do you want Carla?" Jason asked walking over to her. 

"Well I need to talk to you." Then she looked at me. "_Alone_." 

"I'm not leaving, this is _my _house." I said as I went to go sit back on the couch.

"Fine, Jason come with me, we'll talk at home." She grabbed Jason's hand and they left. I turned the T.V off and went to go close the door that they left opened. Then I heard a voice from behind me that made me jump.

"Hi Bella." I turned to see a little girl behind me smiling. 

"Hi Molly. What are you doing here?" I was confused, did Jason send Molly, or did she come on her own. " I thought you were out hunting." 

" I was, but I finished early, and I didn't want to go home so I thought I could just stay here." I smiled, how could I say no?

"Sure make yourself at home." 

_Molly's POV_

**(Btw Molly suffers from ADD)**

Bella was so nice, I can't believe just a few nights ago we tried to kill her. She went into the kitchen and I followed her. She looked in the refrigerator, and then picked up the phone. She called pizza place and ordered a small cheese pizza. Cheese what a strange word. I wonder who made cheese, and why is it yellow? Is it because of the food coloring, and if so can they make red cheese? Could they make it taste like blood?

Probably not sense most humans don't know vampires exist. Why did we have to exist? Why couldn't we be normal and when we die we die? If I had it my way I would be in Heaven right now with my mom, but since I'm a vampire I will never get to go to Heaven. I felt like I was about to fall, so I went the couch and sat down. 

"Are you okay?" Bella asked me with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled weakly, and she smiled back.

"Okay, well I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower, if the pizza guy comes give him this." She put some money beside me on the couch.

"Okay." With that she walked away. It was still early for a shower, but I didn't say anything. I heard the door open, and Jason was by me on the couch in a matter of seconds. He was wet, and that's when I noticed it was raining outside. He looked around and noticed Bella wasn't in the room.

"Where's Bella?" He asked looking worried.

"Chill she's upstairs." He ran toward the stairs, but half way up I stopped him. "But you can't go up there." 

"Why not?" He was getting mad now.

"Because she's taking a shower." 

"She can't be up there alone." I was confused.

"Why?" 

"Where were Brad and Clair when you left the woods?" 

"The same place we were. Why?"

"Because me and Carla can't find them." I got mad.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" 

"Me and Carla looked all over the woods where we were but they are gone." 

"Are you kidding me? You can't _find_ them? Carla's the tracker, and you can't find them?" I knew Carla could find Brad and Clair easily, so why wasn't she? I ran out of Bella's house and into my house. Carla was standing there watching the door like she knew I was coming. I ran into her and she fell down. When she stood back up she wasn't mad, she was smiling. 

"Something wrong?" She asked in a sarcastic voice. 

"I know you can find Brad and Clair, so why aren't you?" A smile was growing on her face, and I looked at her in horror.

"Who said I didn't?" Brad and Clair both came into the room after she said that. Something was going on, but what? I turned to go back outside, but Brad ran to the door and blocked it. 

"Now now sis, sit, relax, enjoy this moment." At that time Carla and Clair pushed me down. Then it all came together for me. Jason told me that Brad and Clair were missing so that I would attack Carla just to step right into a trap myslf.

_Edward's POV_

I came down the stairs to find Alice on the floor and everyone around her. I ran over to her, to saw that she was having a vision. I waited with the rest of the family until she was done. Then she turned to me and said one word that I didn't want to hear, Bella. I didn't have time to read her mind I was already out the door and in the car. I drove the car as fast as it would go, until I got to Bella's house. I ran inside and didn't see her anywhere. 

I ran upstairs to her room, but she wasn't there either. I went down the hall to the bathroom, but no Bella. Alice was right behind me, and I read her mind.

_Jason took her Edward. _

Then I saw the vision.


	8. Chapter 8: The Kidnapping

Chapter Eight: The Kidnapping

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to find myself in a car, but not Edward's. Jason was driving, so was this Jason's car? I don't remember getting into his car, the last thing I remember is walking into the bathroom and something hitting me in the back of my head, hard. That would explain this headache that I had. Jason saw that I was awake and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked very confused.

"You fell." He said.

"Why am I in your car then?"

"I took you to the doctors office." Then he threw me a bottle of pills. "Those will help you with your headache." I took one and handed the bottle back to him. I looked at the road, but it didn't look familiar.

"Where are we going now?" He didn't answer me. "Jason, where are you taking me?" He looked at me and grabbed my hand, but I pulled it back.

"Home, now lay down, the doctor said you need rest." This wasn't the road back to my house.

"I've been to the doctors office before and never have I taken this road, Jason your lying to me." He sped up, but didn't look at me. "Jason take me back." I yelled, but he just sighed.

"I can't Bella." What did he mean he _can't_? He had to.

"Why not?" He was quiet for a long time.

"Bella you weren't safe there, and with Carla there you never will be."

"Edward can protect me." He stiffened when I said that.

"Really? Then were was he? If he could protect you just as well as you said he can, then why are you in _my_ car?" I didn't have an answer, I just looked at my hands. "That's what I thought. You almost came close to death, when we first moved in, remember? Edward can't always be there to save you." Tears filled my eyes, I couldn't just leave Edward, and what would Charlie say when he came home and I wasn't there?

"What about Charlie? What will he do when he comes home and I'm nowhere to be found?" Tears were starting to roll down my face.

"Carla wrote a note saying that you ran away and by the time he gets it you will be so far away that he wont be able to find you." Then I remembered that Edward gave me a cell phone. I patted my pockets and it was there in my left pocket. I clamed down enough to stop crying.

"So where are we going?"

"The airport. We are almost there." The rest of the trip was silent, I was thinking about what I was going to do. When we got to the airport Jason paid for two tickets to Colorado.

"Two tickets?" I asked Jason when we went to sit down.

"Yes, you need _some_ protection Bella."

"I'm not going to go back to my mom's house?" He shook his head.

"It would be easier for you to go back to Forks if I'm not there to watch you. I know how hard headed you are."

"I'll be right back Jason." He grabbed my hand as I got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To the lady's room. Is that a problem?" He looked at me, and let go of my hand. I ran into the bathroom, and took out Edward's cell phone, I called Alice's phone, I heard it ring once and then Edward answered it.

"Bella." Edward said, Alice was with him and I heard her say, "we need to hurry their flight is about to leave." She said it loud enough for me to here it. "Can you make a distraction until we can get there?" Edward asked me.

"Yes."

"Okay, and Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you stay there by yourself. Bye."

"Bye." I said then I heard a click. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Jason sitting where he was before. He wasn't watching me, he was reading something. I started to run the other way, and it took him a second to look up, and since we were in a public place he had to run at human speed. He still caught me like I knew he would, but I had another trick up my sleeve.

I started to scream and everyone looked at me.

"Help, help he's trying to kidnap me." I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. People started running over to him and Jason started running the opposite direction. He had me by the hand and I tried to get free.

"Bella why did you have to do that?" We were still running.

"Like you said I'm hard headed." He stopped and turned to look at me.

"Bella your not safe in Forks." There was concern in his eyes.

"That's not your decision to make, its mine." I pulled my hand out of his and started running toward two security guards. They arrested Jason and let me go. I went to go sit down and waited for Edward to come pick me up.

_Carla's POV_

Molly was yelling at me, but I didn't care. I was happy now, Jason and Bella were on a plane going to Colorado, Edward wasn't a tracker so he couldn't find her, and would soon have to give up. He would come back here, forget about Bella, and then I could take Bella's place. Everything was perfect, and nothing could ruin it. Just then the phone rang and I walked over to it.

"Hello?" I was surprised to hear Jason on the end of the line.

"Carla, I need you to come bail me out of jail." What? He wasn't suppose to be in jail! The one thing I needed him to do and he couldn't even do it.

"Why are you in jail!" I screamed into the phone.

"Bella outsmarted me. I need you to…" I hung up the phone and sat down in the recliner. I could hear Molly laughing at me, and rolled my eyes.

"You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" She walked away at human speed still laughing. Stupid Jason. I made up a fool proof plan that would give both of us what we wanted. All he had to do was drive her to the airport and make sure she got on the plane, but he couldn't even do that. It looked like I was going to have to get rid of Bella myself.

_Molly's POV_

I walked into my room still laughing. If Carla could have seen her face she would be laughing too, but she didn't and she wasn't. She was probably pouting right now, like a little baby. I can't even believe she tried to get rid of Bella using Jason. I bet you even if somehow he got her to Colorado, after a week of her crying for Edward he would have brought her back. I was shocked when I heard he had taken her. I was even more shocked that my mom was in on all this. The whole vampire thing changed her into a complete stranger.

Before she changed she would have never done something like this. I sighed and went back out into the living room. Carla wasn't there and neither was her car. Clair was watching TV, and Brad was laying on the floor. I walked over to the recliner and sat down. Brad walked over to what was meant to be a liquor cabinet, but it was empty.

"You know what sucks about being a vampire?" He said going back to his spot on the floor.

"Everything." I mumbled. Clair looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Not everything sucks." I looked at her.

"Name one thing that doesn't suck then." I said and she laughed.

"Well everlasting beauty is one."

"I would give that up any day of the week." Brad said.

"Your just saying that because you can no longer drink." Clair said changing the channel on the TV.

"Well yeah, days like today I need a drink."

"At least you got to drink, I never will be able to. Do you know how much stuff I'll never be able to do? I'll be 130 years old someday and still look like I'm twelve."

"So you would have rather died?" Clair looked at me with pain in her eyes.

"Mom, I am dead." She looked at me and knew I was right.

"You know what I mean. To never be able to live again, to be buried under dirt in a coffin and rot. That's what you want?"

"Yes, to be able to go to Heaven, to see all the people I miss. That's exactly what I want, and deep down inside you that's what you want too."

"I know that's what I want." Brad said. "Not to be in living Hell for eternity." Clair rolled her eyes.

"This isn't Hell, Brad, this is a second chance at living." We both stared at her looking like she was crazy.

"Do you know why you burn for three days after your bitten?" Brad asked. I leaned forward wanting to see where he was going with this.

"Yeah, the venom is going through your body." Clair said, but Brad shook his head.

"That's what they tell you it is, but its your entrance fee to Hell." I laughed and Clair rolled her eyes. "You laugh but if you think about it it makes sense."

"Just watch TV Brad." Clair said, just then a commercial came on saying go to church and you'll be saved. We all started laughing, I laughed so hard that I fell off the recliner, which made us all laugh harder. That's when I noticed we had fun when Carla wasn't here. We all stopped laughing and I got back up in the recliner.

"You know what's funny?" I said.

"What?" Brad and Clair said at the same time.

"When Carla's here we don't have any fun, but when she's gone we act like a normal family. There are a couple of times when we do fight but what family doesn't."

"I never really noticed that, but your right. Carla is always so mad." Clair said. We all started to laugh again about the time Carla walked through the door. We all stopped laughing and turned toward the TV.

"There is nothing to do in this small town." She complained as she went to sit on the couch with Clair. We rolled our eyes and got up from our spots and starting walking out the door, and non of us had any plans on coming back, well, at least I didn't.


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving

Chapter Nine: Leaving

_Brad's POV_

We walked outside and got into Clair's car.

"What now?" Clair asked looking at me. She was so beautiful, her blue eyes searched my face for an answer.

"How about we go get Jason." I said. "He can't go back to Forks and he knows it, so lets get him and leave this place."

"That sounds good." Clair smiled and started the car. I wonder how she felt about me, if she liked me or not.

"Where are we going to go after we get Jason?" Molly asked from the backseat.

"I was thinking Russia." Clair said with a smile.

"Okay." Molly said looking out the window. It didn't take us long to get to the jail, and everyone, but Clair, stayed in the car. A few minutes later Clair came out with Jason. He looked sad, probably because he knew he couldn't ever see Bella again. He got in the backseat and stared out the window.

"We have to go back." He said after a few seconds.

"We can't, well, you can't." Clair told him not looking away from the road.

"Well I'm not just going to leave. I can take care of myself."

"Really? I doubt it, Edward will kill you if you go back." I said.

"Me and Carla can take care of him, we make a great team." He smiled when he said this and I laughed.

"Your forgetting one thing, she wont hurt him, she will take his side." Jason didn't think about that, and he didn't say anything else. A couple minuets later Jason made a weird noise.

"What's wrong?" Clair asked slowing down a little.

"I ate some human food, I think I'm going to be sick." Clair rolled her eyes and stopped the car so Jason could get out.

"Your not suppose to eat human food retard." Molly said as Jason walked to the ditch. He stood there for a second then took off. Molly shut his side of the car door as Clair took a deep breath.

"Should we try to catch him?" She asked.

"No, let him go, there's nothing we can do." Clair knew I was right, but she still hesitated before she put her foot on the gas pedal.

_Carla's POV_

I sat at home waiting for everyone to come back when I heard a car pull into the driveway and a car door slammed. The front door hit the wall so hard that the wall shuddered and then I hit the ground. I didn't have time to get up because whatever hit me threw me into the wall.

"Where is he?" The voice sounded familiar.

"Where's who?" I asked in confusion.

"Where is Jason?" It was Edward, and I felt a smile grow across my face.

"He's in jail, but maybe you should wait here for him." I realized I had my eyes closed, and I opened them, but Edward was already gone.

_Bella's POV_

I sat in front of the mirror watching Alice play with my hair. She already did my make up and after this she was going to paint my nails. Did Edward really have to leave me here when there was no one else at home? I thought Alice would take it easy on me since I just got kidnapped, but she didn't. Alice was working on her fifth hair style, when I moved my head.

"Bella!" She yelled letting go of my hair. "Now I have to start all over." She grabbed her brush and pulled it through my hair, getting out all of the tangles. She was about to start redoing my hair when Jasper came in the room.

"Alice, don't you think Bella has had enough for one day?" I smiled, but Alice crossed her arms.

"I guess." Alice said giving me my ponytail holder back. I slid it on my wrist and walked out of the room. Emmet was standing in the hall leaning on the wall.

"Hi Emmet." I said walking towards the stairs.

"Hey Bella, Alice making you over, again?" He asked laughing.

"Yes, and its not funny." I was at the stairs now, but Emmet grabbed my hand.

"I wouldn't go down there right now, Rosalie is mad, and she is taking it out on whoever she sees." I turned around went to Edward's room. I laid down on his couch and shut my eyes. I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't, there was too much stuff on my mind right now. I sat up and saw Jason standing in the doorway. How did he get up here without anyone seeing him? I froze in fear as he walked closer to me.

"Jason what are you doing here?" I asked scooting as far away from him as possible.

"I needed to see you Bella." He was right beside me on the couch now and I opened my mouth to scream, but Jason put his hand over my mouth. "Bella, don't, I wont hurt you." He took his hand off of my mouth, and smiled.

"Jason you can't be here." I looked at the door hoping someone would come but no one was there.

"Bella, I'm going to fight."

"Fight?" I was so confused now.

"Fight for you, for me, for _us_." Was Jason crazy!? There would never be an us!

"No Jason, there is no us!" I yelled getting up off of the couch. Just then Alice, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie came into the room. Why didn't they come earlier? I couldn't ask that right now, because Emmet threw Jason into the wall, the wrong wall, the glass wall. The glass shattered as Jason fell to the ground. Emmet and Jasper jumped down to where Jason was and said something to him. Jason looked up at me and then ran into the woods. I was so confused. What just happened? Why didn't they kill him? I turned to Alice who was standing right beside me.

"Why didn't you come earlier, and what was _that_? I said pointing to Emmet and Jasper who were back inside already.

"Bella, Jason came to us and told us he wasn't going to hurt you, he just needed to say goodbye. We were all listening, we weren't going to let anything happen."

"Yeah, and we just told him to leave." Jasper said.

"Why didn't you kill him?" I asked looking at all of them.

"Because Edward wants to do that part." Emmet said laughing at the question. Just then Edward ran into the room, shock in his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked running over to where the wall use to be, then he ran over to me to make sure I was okay.

"Jason came by and we had to throw him out." Emmet was laughing so hard, but Edward growled at him and he stopped.

"So Jason's dead?" After a few seconds Edward growled. "You let him go!? You had the perfect opportunity to kill him and you let him go!?" Alice grabbed my hand and walked me out of the room, and into her room. After a couple of minutes of Edward yelling at Jasper and Emmet everything was silent. Emmet came into the room now yelling at Jasper.

"You could have calmed him down you know!" Emmet said sitting on the floor. A few seconds later I felt calm and so did everyone else in the room. Rosalie came in ready to yell but Jasper didn't let her. I looked around, but didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Where's Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"He went to go find Jason." Sadness overwhelmed me. Did I really want Jason to die? What if Edward got hurt? How would I live with that? Jasper felt my pain, and did his best to calm me down, but it didn't work. My breathing came in gasps and I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, then everything went black.

**I know that this chapter took a long time and I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoy. **


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbyes

Chapter 10: Goodbyes

_Carla's POV_

I sat on the couch staring off into space. It was boring in Forks, and I had no one to talk to. I was torn, I didn't know if I should go track down my family, or if I should go track down Edward. I thought about it for a second and then ran out of the house. My family would come back, but if I didn't save Jason he would be dead. I jumped into my car and followed the scent of Edward. It didn't take me long to find out he went into the woods behind his house. I left my car hidden behind a big tree and ran into the woods.

I was about an hour into the woods when I heard a growl and the unmistakable sound of two vampires hitting each other. I walked out into a big clearing to see Edward throwing Jason into a tree. Jason and Edward both looked at me, then started fighting again.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Go away Carla I can handle this myself." Jason said taking another blow from Edward.

"Yeah? Well your doing a great job if you want to get killed." I said running in between Edward and Jason. Then I turned toward Edward.

"I have a deal to make you." I said.

"I don't think so." Edward said trying to push me out of the way.

"No no no, its one you'll like." Edward looked at me and sighed.

"What is it?" He said, then I heard Jason growl.

"Oh shut up, I'm trying to save your life. Okay Edward, you let Jason go, and we will leave." I saw Jason move beside me and he could tell I was lying, but could Edward?

"Okay." Edward said, then in a matter of seconds he was close enough to kiss. "But if you go back on your word, I _will_ go back on mine." Then he was gone. Jason and I ran back to my car and then went to the house.

"Okay Jason you need to leave, move away from Forks." I said packing up his things in a hurry.

"They know Carla." I just looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"They know your going to go back on your word, so we both need to leave." I rolled my eyes.

"No Jason, I'm not leaving, not without Edward." I started to put all of Jason's clothes into a suitcase.

"You know I could say the same about Bella, but I'm not because I can see that Bella doesn't like me, but you…" His voice trailed off and I handed him the suitcase. He took it and ran out of the house. A minute later I heard his car start, and I knew that would be the last time I would ever see Jason again.

_Bella's POV_

When I woke up I was laying on the living room couch. Edward was pacing back and forth and everyone else was watching Alice, she was having a vision. I was watching Alice too, but I guess I made a noise, because all at once everyone looked at me.

"Bella your awake!" Edward said running over to me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not very long, two hours or maybe even three." Emmet said looking back at Alice. She was through with her vision, and now everyone wanted to know what it was about. Edward growled after reading Alice's thoughts.

"Edward, you read her mind, you knew what she was thinking, why did you let her go?" Alice said getting up and walking over to me.

"I don't know, but she won't hurt Bella." I looked at Edward in confusion as he ran out of the house, Alice was right behind him. Then I got it, he was talking about Carla. Emmet and Jasper got up too, but Rosalie beat them to the door.

"Someone needs to stay here to watch Bella." She said as she left too. Emmet looked annoyed that he had to stay here and watch the human while his wife got to go fight.

"Emmet go." Jasper said. Emmet didn't give Jasper time to change his mind he was out the door in seconds.

_Alice's POV _

We all stood out of the house as Edward went in. We were here just in case she tried to run, but we all knew she wouldn't. Rosalie ran over to Carla's car and smiled.

"I wonder what would happen if…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled out someone's keys.

"Rosalie!" I yelled. "Don't!"

"Come on, she tried to kill Bella, she got Jason to kidnap Bella, and she tried to steal Edward from Bella, and I can't even key her car? Its not even going to matter, Edward will kill her no doubt."

"Do it do it do it." Emmet chanted with a smile on his face. Rosalie dragged the key across the car door slowly. It made a loud sound, and I covered my ears. Sometimes vampire hearing wasn't so great. Then Rosalie ran around the car vampire speed and when she was done there was a line all the way around Carla's car. Emmet laughed and Rosalie threw him the keys. Rosalie then smashed the bumper of her car with her hand and ran to Emmet.

"So childish." I said looking at the door.

"Alice if she took all your clothes then what would you do?" I gasped. "Exactly." Then Rosalie was quiet.

"What are you doing?" Emmet asked.

"Eavesdropping now shh." She said. We didn't say anything we just listened. Okay sometimes vampire hearing wasn't so bad.

"_**Fine Edward I'll leave, and I won't come back. I need to find my family anyways." **_

"_**Okay that's all we want." **_

"What!?" Emmet said. "He's just going to let her go after all she has done?"

"_**You know its not good to eavesdrop." **_Carla said and Emmet laughed. Then they walked out of the house and Carla saw her car.

"What happened!?" She asked.

"I'm sorry about that, we will fix it." I said looking at Rosalie.

"Okay my mistake I was sure Edward would kill her. I'll fix it." Rosalie said.

_Bella's POV_

I walked out of my house to see a moving van parked in the driveway next door. Alice was coming out of the house with a box in her hands and Jasper followed her with another box. I walked over to see Carla talking with the moving guy. It almost looked like she was flirting with him and I smiled. Edward came out with two boxes and Emmet came out with three. Emmet always had to be the strongest, but Rosalie came out with four boxes. Emmet ran inside and got seven, the moving guy looked at him in a strange way.

"Hey Bella." Alice said as she went back into the house to get another box.

"You want to help?" Emmet asked in a playful tone.

"No, she might hurt herself." Edward said walking over to me. Alice came out with two more boxes.

"That's the last of them." She said as she shut the van's doors.

"Well goodbye everyone." Carla said as she walked over to where we were all standing. "And Bella I'm sorry." She said as she gave me a hug. "Oh and he's mine." She whispered in a playful tone looking at the moving guy.

"Aw and I was going to trade." I said playing too.

"Oh and one more thing." She said as she looked at Edward. "Keep Edward close, don't let him get away." And with that she walked over to her newly painted car, and drove away. We waved goodbye, then we all went to the Cullen's house to celebrate.

**Okay The End. If you have any questions, any at all about the story just ask me and I'll answer it. Also plz review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Authors Note

Authors Note

I know that the ending was rushed and I'm really sorry guys, that's what I get for letting my sister finish the story. There will be a sequel called New Life, and if you like the story I will continue if not I will delete it and take a break from the stories for a little bit. Its your call, and thanks for all of the people who reviewed. **Last chapter I promise. **


End file.
